I'm Sorry
by snakeagent123
Summary: Ian trying to get Amy back after the 39 clues is over. Will she give in?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry**  
><strong>  
>Dear Amy,<br>I am very sorry about my behavior this past summer. I had to help my family win the 39 clues. It's what I've been training for since I was born. I was never pretending to like you in Korea. I really do like you. Whenever you finally believed me, I ended up having to betray you again. I couldn't do anything with my mum or sister around. I'm terribly sorry about everything. Can't we just be together again? I'm going to move back to London, but I'm going to visit Boston this weekend. (I'm going on my private jet.) I'll have to bring Natalie along because I'd rather not leave her alone. Maybe Natalie and Daniel (or Dan as he prefers) can go somewhere together while we go on a date. Yes, I am asking you out! Please say yes. Maybe we can start over.  
>Love,<br>Ian Kabra

Amy read the letter one more time just to make sure it said what she thought it said. _Was Ian actually asking her out?_ _This has got to be another trap!_ Amy thought. _How could he expect her to date him when he broke her heart over and over again? But there's no point in trapping her now that the hunt is over and Isabel is in jail. Maybe he really does want to talk to be. But about what? He doesn't really love me and he never did._  
>"Amy, I'm going to a movie with Sophie, okay?" Dan yelled from the livingroom, " Nellie will be back in an hour from that cooking class. You're okay staying here, right?"<br>"Dan, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Have a nice time with Sophie," replied Amy. Sophie is Dan's girlfriend. Apparently it doesn't matter to them that they're just in 6th grade.  
>"Okay, I'll be back in a hour," he screamed and slammed the door closed. Finally, Amy was all alone.<br>She picked up her blackberry and dialed Ian's cellohone number. She waited for a few seconds and then heard a voice.  
>"Amy, love, is that you?" a silky British accent questioned.<br>" Yes Ian. It's me. You're coming to Boston today?" Amy replied.  
>"Actually, my private jet just landed a while ago. Natalie and I<br>are at a Starbucks and we'll be at your apartment in an hour," Ian said.  
>"In an hour? Dan will be home, but Nellie won't be back till an hour after that. Try to get here and leave before Nellie comes," Amy suggested.<br>There was a pause at the other end. " You want be to come Amy?" Ian asked quietly.  
>"Oh, shut up Ian. Quit getting so emotional. We'll be there in an hour Amy. We're only coming because of my lovesick brother. I can't believe that you two are forcing me to be stuck with Daniel." said Natalie. Even her voice was beautiful and that really annoyed Amy. The line went dead.<br>They were coming and there was nothing that she could do about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Sorry chapter 2

Amy places her blackberry back on her desk and opened her closet door. She wanted to look nice in front of Ian. She grabbed a jade green DKNY t-shirt and custom designed Prada shorts. Hopefully Ian would notice that her shirt matched her eyes. She closed the closet door behind her and quickly changed into her clothes.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror and thought about how at the beginning of this summer she would never have been able to afford clothes like this. Now, after the 39 clues and Dan and her winning 4 million dollars, she was picking out Armani, DKNY, Prada, and so on when she used to be trying to find on sale clothes Macy's. Amy combed her hair and put on a coat of lip-gloss. _What will Ian think of me?_

She put her phone in her pocket and left her bedroom. Amy scanned the living-room to make sure that everything would be fine for when Ian and Natalie arrived. The only thing that she saw was a bag of Doritos on the table that Dan had been eating earlier. Amy grabbed it and dropped it in the trash can. Then she sat down on the couch in front of the TV and she closed her eyes to think for a while.

Ian had broken her heart multiple times over the past summer. His mother even killed Amy's and Dan's parents_. How can I possibly love him? How can I believe that he might love me back? Maybe he does love me. Ian and Natalie _did_ help Dan and I keep Isabel_ (Ian's mother) _away from the clues. Why should he hurt me now?__  
><em>  
>Amy's eyes flew open when she heard the doorbell ring. It must be Dan. <em>Oh no! I have to explain everything to him.<em> She got up and opened the door for her brother. "Hey Dan. How was the movie?" Amy asked, trying to hide the worry in her face.

"It was awesome. We had a great time. Hey sis, are you alright? You look seriously scared. " Dan replied. Amy sighed and told Dan to sit down.

"Ian and Natalie will be here in a few minutes. Just act normal and don't say anything stupid, okay?"

"WHAT? COBRAS ARE COMING HERE?" Dan exploded, "You've been talking to Ian, haven't you?"

"Dan just calm down. Ian and I just need to talk about something. You and Natalie will just have to get along for a while. I'm gonna call Nellie and tell her that we'll be gone till about 6 or 7."

"I'm gonna be stuck with Natalie? What is wrong with you? No matter what Ian says, don't believe him. Most of the summer you were bawling because that jerk broke your heart. I don't want you acting like that again, okay?" Dan screamed. He watched as Amy nodded her head.

Amy's phone suddenly started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller. It was Ian's number. Amy pressed answer and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she heard Ian's voice say.

"Hi. Where are you?" Amy asked. Dan got up quickly and went do his bedroom to comb his hair. _My clothes should be fine, after all, Sophie thought it was nice._

"Actually, I'm at your apartment or at least I think I am. Just open the door so we know which apartment is yours," Ian replied. Amy opened the front door, still holding her phone to her ear. "Thanks, I can see you," Ian said. Amy looked around and saw Ian wearing a white polo and black jeans. _This is probably the first time I've seen Ian in jeans._ Natalie got out of the limo, wearing clothes that Amy couldn't even describe. _Since she is Natalie, they're probably designer._

Amy ended the call and stepped aside so that Ian and Natalie could enter. "Hello, love" Ian greeted her with a smile.

"Let's just get this over with," Natalie said to them, glaring at her older brother. They stepped into the house to see Dan sitting on the couch, his hands balled into fists.

"Hello, Daniel," Natalie greeted. Dan mumbled something that she couldn't hear. "What?" Natalie asked.

"My name is Dan," he said. Natalie rolled her eyes. She dropped her Prada messenger bag on the couch and sat down next to it.

"So, where are we going? Ian and Amy should probably decide since all of this is for them, right Dan?" Natalie said.

"Well, since I don't know Boston much, why don't you choose Amy?" Ian suggested.

"I... um..."Amy started. Luckily, Dan's phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Natalie asked. _Who would possibly want to call Daniel?__  
><em>  
>"Sophie," he replied. Dan pressed answer and ran to his room to speak privately.<p>

"Who's Sophie?" Natalie asked. _Does he have a crush on someone?_

"Dan's girlfriend," Amy replied. Natalie looked horrified. _Who would possibly want to be Daniel's girlfriend? _

"Speaking of girlfriends..." Ian muttered softly so that only Amy could hear. Amy could feel her cheeks burning. _She looks lovely when she blushes_, Ian thought. Amy turned away so that Ian couldn't see her face. _She's just embarrassed_, he thought.

Amy heard the door open and everyone turned around to see Nellie standing there with a horrified look on her face. "What are the Kabras doing here?" she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry chapter 3

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Obviously the Kabras weren't expecting the Cahill's au pair to burst in ad scream at them. Finally Amy spoke up. " They're in Boston for the weekend so Dan and I decided to invite them over since we haven't seen them since the hunt," Dan ran back in that exact second and nodded, agreeing to what Amy had just said. 

"And you expect me to believe that you two would actually invite the Kabras over? Okay, maybe you, but Dan would never let you," replied Nellie. She cheeks were bright pink. Suddenly Nellie's cell phone began to ring. Sighing, she picked up the phone. "Hello? Nellie Gomez here. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" she inquired in her sweetest voice. 

She was silent for a few seconds. Her face changed from sweetness to concern. After she ended the call she spoke to Amy and Dan. 

"Fiske just called and he needs me. I'm expected you two to stay out of trouble. The Kabras can stay, but if they hurt either of you, I will have the Madrigals track them down and kill them. Okay, maybe not kill them, but you know what I mean. Does everyone understand me?" Nellie said. 

All of them nodded, hoping that she would leave soon. Even though Nellie was the closest thing Dan and Amy had to a parent and they both loved her, sometimes she was a bit too mother like and overreacts. 

Sliding her cell phone back into her pocket, Nellie walked back out the door and slowly closed the door behind her, obviously thinking that the Kabras would make they're move. When they didn't, she hurried to her car and drove away. 

"I guess we can go back to what we were doing. Amy, weren't you just about to tell us where we should go today?" Ian said after a few seconds of silence. 

"The only place that I can think of right now is either a few historical places or go to our school. There are still a lot of people around that are practicing for sports or something . 

After all of them agreed to go to Amy's school, they all got into the Kabra's limo. Beethoven's "Fur Elise" was playing. _Just like the Kabras to have on boring music_, thought Dan. 

"So I'm gonna have to be stuck with Daniel?" Natalie asked, trying her best to sound disgusted, even though inside she knew she'd be glad if her and Dan could be together. 

"Well... You'll have to be until Amy and I are finished talking," Ian replied. 

"Fine..." Natalie fake groaned, smiling secretly to herself. _Maybe now I can find out about this girlfriend of Dan's_, she thought. 

Dan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and immediately picked up the phone. "Hey Sophie," he greeted his girlfriend. 

"I'm with a few family friends right now. I promise I'll call you back later, okay?" he said quickly. He hung up a few seconds later. 

"So... You're girlfriend's name is Sophie?" Ian asked after a period of silence. 

"Yeah. She and Natalie will probably get along well. Maybe I can introduce Sophie to you sometime Natalie," he replied. 

"Sure... I guess..." Natalie said with a shrug, trying not to seem too interested in meeting Dan's girlfriend. 

The limo came to a halt and in a matter of seconds, the driver was at the door, holding it open for the four of them to get out. 

Amy smiled as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, next to Ian. The smile disappeared when she saw Kurt, a boy from Australia that she had liked and had liked her back, hanging out with a few of the football players.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Sorry chapter 4

"Are you alright, love?" Ian asked when he saw the shock on Amy's face. He had not yet noticed Kurt. 

Amy quickly recovered and tried to act normal. "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, making sure that she didn't look in Kurt's direction. 

"Dude! Isn't that Kurt?" Dan screamed as soon as he spotted Kurt. 

"Kurt? I don't see him Dan. Are you sure it's not someone else?" Amy said, pretending that she hadn't noticed him. 

Ian glanced at Amy, wondering if she really didn't notice Kurt of if she was just pretending. 

"He's over there," Dan said pointing to him. Amy looked at him, knowing that she would just seem stupid if she said she didn't see him now. 

"Kurt? Isn't he a close friend of yours Amy?" Ian asked, now aware of Kurt. He turned to look at Amy, who had not yet answered.

"Ummm... Sorta..." her voice trailed off, not wanting to ruin Ian's mood. It had been a long time since she had been given a chance to talk to him and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Well, I think that we should give Ian and Amy a chance to talk alone, right Dan?" Natalie said, turning to Dan. When all of them agreed on what time to meet up at the entrance, they split up: Dan and Natalie, Amy and Ian.

"So... What did you say your girlfriend's name is again?" Natalie asked. She tried her best to act like she was asking just to start a conversation, not because she was actually interested in this girl.

"Her name is Sophie," he replied, "She really is a lot like you. We'll find a time where you can meet her before you leave for London," He watched the teenage boys on the field passing a football. "When are you two going back anyway?"

Natalie hesitated before answering. "Actually... Our father wanted us to start school here. He thinks that since there are more Cahills in the United States, it'll be safer for us. So... I'll probably be in the same school as you and Ian and Amy will be in the same school.

Dan jaw nearly dropped. _The Kabras are staying here? In Boston?_ "Well... that'll give you a lot of time to meet Sophie. So you're not going back to London anytime soon?"

"I... We already bought a house here and we're almost done unpacking. I don't know why Ian didn't just tell you when he first called Amy," she said.

Dan and Natalie, both lost in their thoughts, did not say anything for a while. "I hope Ian and Amy will be done soon. I'm getting hungry,"

"Do you know any good restaurants nearby? We can eat while we wait for them," Natalie said.

"Well...There's..." Dan said, starting to name nearby restaurants that Natalie might like.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Sorry chapter 5

"So this Kurt is..." Ian started to say after they had gotten far enough form Natalie and Dan to not be heard by them. 

"He's just my friend. I met him in Africa. You know.. During the hunt," she replied. They continued to walk for a few minutes, unable to think of anything else to say. 

"So... Are you and Natalie returning to London this week or..." she waited for Ian to reply. Ian smiled, obviously not trying to hide it. 

"Father wanted us to start school in United States. According to him... there are more Cahills in the United States so he thinks that it will be a good experience for us. At least that's what he says. I bet he probably just wants us away from London so that Natalie and I can't disgrace the Lucians any more than we already have," Ian replied, looking away from Amy. 

Amy's shock caused her right leg to trip over her right. She would have fell to the ground if Ian hadn't caught her right on time. His arms gripped her waist tightly, making sure that she would not fall. For a while, the just held that position, unable to move. 

"Ummm... Th-thanks. Y-you can let g-go of m-me now," Amy stammered as her cheeks burned a bright pink color. 

Ian smiled, "Would you like me to drop you then Amy?" He fake dropped her, catching her just before she hit the ground. Amy screamed slightly. 

Ian helped her to her feet, searching for Natalie and Dan to make sure that they weren't watching. He didn't want his little sister blackmailing him with stuff about Ian's love life, especially if she decides to post it on Facebook. 

"So you're staying in Boston?" Amy said when she had calmed herself down. 

"Yeah. Natalie will go to the middle school and I'll go to the high school. I can' t believe it! I'm going to a PUBLIC school. I can't tolerate going to school with a bunch of peasants," he complained. 

"Actually, the other kids aren't that bad. I'm sure that you'll fit in," Amy replied, though she wasn't quite sure if she was happy with the idea of having Ian in the same school as her. 

"Oh is that so? Is Kurt in your school too? Is THAT why you think the school is so good?" Ian asks. 

"No," Amy replied quickly, "I didn't even know that he was here in Boston. He must be just visiting. He doesn't go to my school," 

"Of course..." Ian said, not having any other way to respond. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, more angrily then she meant it to be. _He obviously thinks I'm lying_, she thought to herself. 

"Nothing," he replied, continuing to walk. "How about we get something to eat? Do you know any good restaurants?" 

"Ummm... Sure. How about we go to the Hard Rock Cafe?" she suggested.

"Alright... Where is it?" Ian said, though he wasn't really sure about eating while listening to loud music. 

"It's on Clinton Street. Not that far. We should find Dan and Natalie after that. It's starting to get dark," 

Ian smiles to himself. He had heard Kurt say earlier to some guys that he would be at the Hard Rock Cafe tonight. _I wonder if he'll be jealous..._


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Sorry chapter 6

Eventually, Natalie decided on the Hard Rock Cafe since that seemed to be the one that Dan liked the best. Instead of walking, they decided to take the Kabra's limo.

"So... Do you have any pictures of... Sophia?" Natalie asked once they were both seated. _Why does Dan liked this girl instead of me? After all, all the guys back in London liked me_.

"Her name is Sophie, not Sophia. And yeah, I have some pictures on my phone," he replied as he pulled his IPhone out of his pocket. He went to the photo album titled Sophie and handed Natalie his cell phone.

Natalie scanned quickly through the pictures. _Ok so she's blonde_, she thought to herself. _I'm still prettier than her. What does he see in her? _

Dan watched Natalie's face as she looked at the pictures. _She looks almost... Angry? No... Jealous. That can't be right. Why would Natalie be jealous of Sophie? She doesn't even know her. _

"So... How long have you two been dating?" Natalie asked.

"What? Oh. Ummm.. Like 2 months," he answered.

"Is she your first girlfriend?" Natalie questioned.

"Yeah... Why?" he replied, wondering what she wanted to really know. _Why does she have to talk so much?_

"Are you her first boyfriend?" she inquired.

"Umm.. No. She had a boyfriend a month before we started dating. His name is Matt. He's actually a good friend of mine. But Matt dumped her for someone else," Dan answered. He had felt a bit guilty at first for liking Matt's ex-girlfriend, but Matt had assured Dan that he was fine with them dating, since he liked someone else.

"I see..." Natalie muttered. _What's there to see_? Dan thought. _Why does she even want to know this? _

In a few seconds, the limo slowed down in front of the Hard Rock Cafe. They quickly got out and walked to the entrance.

Natalie reached for Dan's hand and held it. Surprisingly, he didn't pull it back. He just led her to the front door. What Dan didn't notice was that Sophie was only a few feet away and had noticed them coming out of the limo together and holding hands.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Sorry chapter 7

"So Amy, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Ian asked her as they walked to the restaurant.

"Umm... No. I don't really... date," she replied.

_She doesn't date? Well this is going to be harder than I thought._ "Why don't you date?" he asked.

"Well... It's not that I don't date. It's just that they guys at my school... You know. They're not my type," she replied.

"Oh... Well... Maybe this year. After all, I heard this really hot guy from London is starting this year," Ian said.

"Very funny Ian," Amy replied sarcastically. Ian laughed. _Why does his laugh have to be so charming?_

"So... Dan has a girlfriend. Isn't that a bit weird. I mean, he has a girlfriend but his older sister doesn't have a boyfriend. Isn't he a bit young anyway?"

"Yeah I guess.. But you know... When you're in middle school and think that you can do whatever you want. The same with high school. Everyone goes through that stage," Amy answered.

"Yes... I suppose you're right...But I really could do anything since I'm rich and all..." Ian said. He laughed as Amy rolled her eyes. "I was only joking."

They turned right onto Clinton Street and, though only Ian noticed, Kurt was standing at the entrance to the Hard Rock Cafe with a few friends. Ian slid his arm around her waist and since Amy didn't move his arm, he left it there. The last thing Ian saw before entering the restaurant was Kurt staring at them, with a slight look of jealousy.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Sorry chapter 8

Natalie and Dan took a seat at a two seat table near the back of the restaurant. "I'm starving!" Dan groaned as the waitress handed them a menu. "We'll have 2 beef fajitas, please," he told the waitress.

"Sure. Anything else?" the waitress asked.

Dan looked at Natalie, who shook her head. "No. That'll be all," he said.

"Alright. I'll be back with your order soon," she said and left their table.

"Hey Dan," someone stopped at their table. Natalie looked up to see a hot dirty blonde haired guy who looked about her age. _One good thing about America: There seems to be lots of hot guys. _

"Hey. I heard you're trying out for the soccer team," Dan replied.

"Yeah. A lot of people at trying out though so I don't know if I'll make it,"

"Well... Good luck with that," Dan smiled at the boy.

"Is she your girlfriend? You broke up with Sophie?" he asked Dan.

"What? Oh. No. She's just a distant relative. Like... Really distant," Dan replied.

"Is she single?" the boy asked, laughing.

"Very funny, Matt," Dan laughed.

"I gotta go. See ya," he said as he made his way to the front door.

Just then, their food arrived. The waitress placed the plates on the table and quickly hurried back to the kitchen. "Hey Dan? Did you say his name is Matt?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah... why? Do you like him or something?" Dan questioned her.

"No. It's not that. I mean, is he Sophia's- I mean Sophie's ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes..." Dan replied as he reached for his fajita. He took a bite of it, waiting for Natalie to say something else, but she seemed to be finished.

That's when Natalie noticed Sophie enter the restaurant, heading straight for their table. Natalie couldn't help but smile.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Sorry chapter 9

"Why don't we get a table at the front of the restaurant?" Ian suggested.

"Sure. It doesn't matter. But... We need to talk. Without Natalie and Dan around," Amy answered.

"Alright then," he said as he sat down at a table with two chairs. Amy sat in the seat across from him. "So what do you want to talk about, love?"

"Don't start calling me love again Ian. Just answer my questions," Amy replied. Ian smiled at her sweetly. He stated into her beautiful jade green eyes. How has she not had a boyfriend yet? "About Korea..." Amy started.

As soon as Amy said Korea, Ian started paying attention. "What about Korea?" he asked.

"Well... Did you really like me or were you just pretending to like me so that we would help you find the next clue?" she finally inquired.

"I... Well...First of all, this was Natalie's idea," Ian started, but Amy cut him off.

"Don't blame your little sister for your actions. Natalie has nothing to do with you playing with my emotions," Amy said angrily.

Ian sighed. "Look... It was to get the clues at first. I mean, you were supposed to be just a stepping stone but, I didn't think that I would actually fall in love with you,"

"You... What?" Amy asked, shocked that whether it was true or not, Ian was admitting to actually loving someone.

"I love you. You're one of the only people that I can say that I love. You and my sister. I never loved either of my parents. I was too scared of them..."

"You know... You should be thankful that you still have parents. Dan and I can't get over the fact that our parents are really dead," Amy said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. And not only for this. I mean for everything that I've done to you," Ian told her.

"You act like saying sorry will make everything better. Like it'll make all the pain go away and the nights that a spent crying over you will just disappear!" she stopped when she realized that she was almost screaming. Good thing that the restaurant is loud enough for no one else to hear me.

"I never said that you have to forget about everything that happened. I was just hoping that you could give me another chance. To prove that... That I really love you and that I'm better than... Well... Kurt?"

"Why Kurt?" Amy asked, confused.

"Well... I just assumed that you may like him. I mean... According to Dan..." Ian started, but he didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"Dan knows that's not really true. He was just kidding," Amy replied. "Why should I give you a second chance anyway? How can I be sure that you won't just betray me again?"

"Because... Because... I love you," Ian finished. "And I never really wanted to hurt you. It was my mother who wanted to get rid of you and feed you to sharks. And it was Natalie's idea in Australia to pretend to like you. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And anyway, there's no reason for me to pretend anymore. The hunt is over. What would I get out of pretending to like you now?" Ian asked. Amy couldn't answer. "Exactly. I wouldn't get anything out of it. So why can't you just understand that even though I can be a jerk a lot, I still have a heart and have feelings. I still care about people Amy... I care about you."

Amy sighed. "Look... I... Ian I really did like you in Korea and even when you helped your mother feed me to sharks, I was hoping that somewhere inside, you would love me enough to save me from her. But you didn't. You just stood there and watched. I didn't even know how to think about you," Amy said quietly.

"What could I have done? You know my mother. My parents would have disowned me," Ian replied.

Amy thought about that for a while. Asking him to give up his family just for a girl... That would be a lot. Maybe I should give him another chance... "How can I be sure to trust you? What if you're working for the Vespers of something,"

"I'm a Cahill, Amy. Like you. Why would I betray my family?" Ian smiled at her. Amy couldn't help but blush when he smiled at her like that. "You know.. It's been a while since you've blushed like that. It makes you look very pretty," Ian said softly.

"I...I... Umm..." Amy stuttered, unable to come up with the right words to answer him.

"And you're stuttering..." Ian continued. He smiled when she was, again, unable to answer. She only blushed.

"Do I make you nervous Amy?" Ian asked, still smiling at her. Wow... She looks beautiful.

"I... I... No..." Amy replied. She cheeks burned. Why does this always happened when he's around?

"Sure I don't..." Ian smirked. "Are you hungry?"

The waiter arrived at their table and handed them their menus. "Sir , are you ready to order or would you and your girlfriend like me to come back later?"

Ian smiled when he said "girlfriend". "Ummm.. Yeah... Can you come back later? We need some time to look over the menu," Ian replied. The waiter nodded and left their table. Ian looked at Amy. "Am I forgiven yet?" he asked her.

"Sure... I guess we can be... Friends..." Amy replied, smiling.

Friends... I guess that's a start. At least she doesn't hate me anymore. "So are you ready to order?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah... I'll get a grilled salmon. It's seems pretty big though... Wanna share?" Amy asked.

Ian smiled slightly. "I... Sure," he said. "Excuse me," he called to a waiter. "We'd like to order."

The waiter came to their table and took out a small notepad and a pen. "What would you like to order?" he asked.

"We'll take one grilled salmon. And we'll each take a glass of sprite," Ian said.

"Will that be all, sir?" the waiter asked when he had finished writing down their order.

"Yes that'll be all," Ian replied. They handed the waiter their menus.

"You're order will arrive soon," said the waiter, as he walked to the kitchen.

Ian smiled sweetly at her. She couldn't help but blush. Suddenly, Ian's smile turned into a frown.

"Hey Amy," she heard a familiar voice behind her. Amy slowly turned around and was surprised to see... Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Sorry chapter 10

"Hey Dan," a blonde girl with red streaks in her hair said. She was wearing a red tank top that showed her black laced bra underneath and she was wearing very short denim shorts. Americans... Only peasants would wear clothes like that,Natalie thought to herself.

"Hey Sophie," he smiled back at her. "Why are you here?"

"I'd ask you the same question," Sophie replied, glancing at Natalie. Natalie pretended to be not paying attention and glanced around the restaurant.

"Natalie and I got hungry so we decided to eat here. She's... A very distant relative," Dan replied.

"Oh... She's a relative. You two don't look very related," she commented.

"Yeah, a lot of people say that. It's probably because we're really distant. Like so distant that we're barely even related. Right, Dan?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah. We're like... Sixteenth cousins of something," Dan answered.

"I see..." Sophie said. Natalie had to grin at that. She seems so jealous. Apparently, Dan had noticed to since he had a very confused look on his face.

"Are you staying?" Dan asked Sophie.

"Ummm... No... I can't. My parents are expecting me home soon. Besides, I have to organize Alice's birthday party this Sunday," she said. "Bye Dan," Sophie have him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, watching for Natalie's reaction, though Natalie just pretending not to notice.

"It's been nice meeting you, Sophia," Natalie smiled at her.

"It's Sophie and it's been nice meeting you too Natalia,"

"It's Natalie sweetheart. It's actually not that hard to say," Natalie said, smiling sweetly.

"Of course, sorry," Sophie replied, no longer smiling. She spun around on her heels and almost ran out of the restaurant.

"What's her problem?" Natalie asked Dan when she had left.

"I dunno," Dan shrugged. "I don't think it's you though. Probably had a fight with her friend of something,"

"Really? Because she seemed more mad when she left the restaurant than when she came in," Natalie answered. Dan simply shrugged.

As Natalie continued to eat his fajita, he noticed two people sitting near the front of the café. "Hey Dan? Look at that table over there," Natalie said, pointing at a table.

Dan smiled. "Awwww. Don't Amy and Ian look so sweet together?" he asked in a fake girly voice.

Natalie laughed. "Yeah, but look who's heading for their table," Natalie said.

Dan nearly spit out his fajita when he saw Kurt only a few feet away from there table.

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked when she saw Dan get out his phone in a hurry.

"I'm going to record them. If Amy does anything stupid, I gotta put it on Facebook," Dan replied, as he videotape them.

"Same for Ian," Natalie said, and she took out her phone as well.

They both watched as Ian smiled when he first noticed Kurt. Even though they couldn't hear Kurt, they knew he said something like "Hey Amy?"

That's when Amy turned around, her face full of shock. Natalie and Dan couldn't help but laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm Sorry chapter 11

"I... Ummm... Kurt. What are you doing here? I mean.. In Boston?" Amy asked. She glanced at Ian and was surprised to see him grinning. _There's nothing funny about this Kabra! _

"Well... I'm actually staying with my cousin's family this year. My parents will be moving around a lot for business and they didn't want to drag me along with them so they wanted me to stay here," Kurt replied, glancing at Ian every few seconds.

"Oh... I see... Are you here with friends?" Amy asked, gazing at the group of people that he had been with earlier.

"They're my cousin's friends. You might know him. Seth." Kurt answered.

"Do you mean Sophie's older brother?"

"Yeah? You know Sophie? She's my cousin too. I mean... You probably figured that our but..." _Man, she probably thinks I just called her stupid._

"Ummm.. Yeah... She's Dan's girlfriend," Amy replied.

"Dan? I knew she had a boyfriend, but I didn't know that it was Dan. Well, that's interesting... Anyway, do you have a boyfriend?" Kurt questioned.

"I...," Amy started. She couldn't decide whether or not to tell him that she's never had a boyfriend before. It seemed so weird.

"Actually, I'm Amy's boyfriend," Ian cut in before she could answer. Amy glanced at Ian's smug face.

What is he doing? Amy thought. _Should I go along with whatever he's thinking?_

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked Amy directly.

"I... Yeah... Ian's my boyfriend," she responded. _Why did I say that? Oh my god... _

"If you'll excuse us, my girlfriend and I need to finish our dinner. Maybe you can talk to Amy another time," Ian smiled politely at Kurt.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah... Sure. I'll see you later Amy," Kurt said, as he walked back to his group of friends.

"Hey Kurt, do you like her?" Seth, Kurt's cousin asked him.

"What makes you say that?" Kurt asked, surprised that Seth had been watching him talk to Amy.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just the way that you look at her," Seth responded as he picked up a glass of Sprite.

"Do you know her?" Kurt asked. _Maybe he'll tell me more about Amy..._

"Sorta. Sophie's dating her little brother though. Maybe you should ask Sophie if you wanna know more about her," Seth answered.

"Hey, I never said I wanted to know more about her," Kurt said.

"I can tell you do cousin. Now you never answered my question. Do you like Amy Cahill?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment. "Yeah... I guess I do," he sighed. _But she has a boyfriend. What am I going to do?_

"You should ask her out. Take her to a movie of something," Seth suggested.

"I... I can't," Kurt said slowly. _I guess Ian and Amy just recently started dating. That's why Seth doesn't know_.

"Sure you can. I'll tell you what to say," he offered.

"No... I mean, she has a boyfriend," He couldn't help but say this a bit angrily.

"You mean the guy that she's with?" Seth inquired.

Kurt just nodded. _Maybe I can ask Dan for help. I'm sure that Dan would so much rather Amy date me than a Kabra anyway. I mean, Dan hates Ian._

"I got an idea. Why don't you just ask her as a friend? I mean, there'll be guilt since it's not like she would be cheating on her boyfriend if you guys are only going as friends," Mark, who was sitting next to Seth, suggested.

"Since when were you listening to our conversation?" Seth asked.

"Since you started. That's not the point though. It's a good idea. She might even dump her boyfriend for you after she sees what a great guy you are," Mark said.

"I guess I'll think about it..." Kurt replied, as he glanced at Amy smiling at something Ian had just said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own the 39 clues, or any of the characters. I do own Seth. Mark, and Sophie. I can't believe I didn't add this until the 12****th**** chapter. Anyway, if anyone has any ideas on what should happened next, please add it in the comments or review or whatever. Also, read my story Vesper or Cahill, which I'll be updating as often as this story. Please add this to your favorites if you like it. **

I'm Sorry chapter 12

For a few moments, both Amy and Ian stayed silent while the continued to eat their dinner. Amy watched as Kurt walked back to his group of friends and sat down.

"Why did you say that you're my boyfriend?" Amy asked, looking at Ian.

He stopped eating and seemed to be thinking for a few seconds. "The same reason that you said that I'm your boyfriend. Because I like you. And you like me," Ian answered.

"I never said that I like you," Amy said. _Did I?_

"I can tell that you do. Besides, if I hadn't said that, you would have had to say that you've never had a boyfriend, when Daniel, your little brother, does have a girlfriend," Ian responded.

"I... I mean it Ian. Why did you say that?" Amy inquired, sure that Ian was lying.

Ian sighed. "Well... If you didn't have a boyfriend, he would have asked you out and you, being the type of person that you are, probably would've said yes. And... I guess I didn't want you to... Go out with him," Ian replied.

Amy stared at him, thinking about what he had said. _He didn't want me to go out with Kurt? Does that mean he likes me? Wait, why would he think I would go out with Kurt? He's never even met Kurt before this.__  
><em>  
>"Ummm... Just a question, but how exactly do you know Kurt and why would you think that I would go out with him" Amy questioned.<p>

"I... Ummm... Well... Mother ordered us to spy on you and Daniel. You know... Because you were our biggest competition. I just happened to notice you two. I'm not really sure how he knows me though. Maybe he was spying on us,"

"You were spying on us?" Amy inquired, more angrily than she has intended it to be.

"I..." Ian started. He was shocked that Amy would be so angry. After all, he had said that his mother had ordered him to. It was not his idea. _It's not my fault that I have an evil mother._

"It wasn't my idea though. My mother... She wanted me and Natalie to. Natalie spied on Daniel and I spied on..." Ian knew he didn't have to finish the sentence.

"You could have said no. You didn't have to report everything you saw and heard to her," Amy was growing even more frustrated. _Now he's just gonna blame his mommy for everything? What's wrong with him?_

"Well, you can't really say no to Isabel Kabra and you know that. Anyway, I never introduced myself to Kurt, so how exactly does he know who I am?"

"He never said that he knew who you were Ian. Did he?" Amy defended Kurt. _So now he's going to accuse Kurt of spying on them?__  
><em>  
>"Oh come on Amy. You can tell by the way he looked at me. Why else would he look at me so angrily? He has to have a reason. He must not like me because I am a Lucian or something," Ian told her. <em>Unless you think there's another reason Amy...<em>

"I... He was probably wondering who you are or something," Amy answered. _Why am I defending Kurt anyway?_

"Is that why he was looking at me angrily? Because he didn't know who I am? I got an idea. Go ask him yourself," Ian suggested.

"Why me?" Amy asked, glancing at the ten or so high school boys crowded around his table.

"Obviously, because he likes you. He would answer to you, not to me," Ian explained.

"Kurt does not like me," Amy blushed. "We're just friends."

"Oh Amy. You don't see yourself very clearly do you," Ian smiled, as he leaned closer to her.

"I... Fine. I'll go ask him," Amy said, glaring at Ian's smiling face.

She jumped out of her seat and walked to his table.

"Hey Kurt. May I talk to you for a moment?" Amy asked, smiling sweetly at him. She noticed that Seth, who she recognized from school, was smiling at Kurt.

"I... Sure," Kurt replied, blushing as he stood up. _Wait, why is he blushing?_, Amy thought.

"You're bride awaits you," Seth whispered to Kurt as they passed by.

"Shut up Seth," Kurt said, blushing even harder. _Good thing Amy didn't hear that._

They walked to the entrance to the restaurant and stood on the steps.

"So... Do you know Ian? Like, before you met him today?" Amy asked, acting like she was just trying to start a conversation.

"I never met him, but I knew who he was. You know, since his parents are the leaders or the Lucian branch and all," Kurt asked. _Wonderful, she wants to talk about her boyfriend._

"Oh, okay. So, where are you living?" Amy questioned.

"At Seth's and Sophie's house. I think that it's near your place. You're mansion I mean, not your apartment," Kurt said.

Apparently he knew that she's only at her apartment on weekdays until now and that Dan, Nellie, and Amy were going to be living in their mansion full time now.

_Seth's house? That's right next door to us! _"Oh, that's cool. We live near each other," Amy commented, sounding pleased.

"By the way, I know you have a boyfriend and everything, but I was wondering if... I mean... Seth and I are going to a movie with a few friends on Sunday, so I was wondering if you wanted to come along. As friends I mean," Kurt asked. _Oh no... She's going to say no isn't she?__  
><em>  
>Amy smiled. "Sure, why not. I mean, as friends,"<p>

"Great, so I'll see you later. My friends are waiting for me," Kurt smiled, leading Amy back inside.

He stopped at his table, not wanting to look at Ian. Amy continued to walk to her table. Kurt noticed Ian glaring when they had walked into the restaurant. He smiled and sat down, getting ready for Seth to start firing questions at him.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm Sorry chapter 13

"So what did he say?" Ian asked, frowning at Kurt.

"He said he knew who you are because your parents are the Lucian leaders. It's like you said, he doesn't like you because you're a Lucian. There's no other reason," Amy answered.

"So he actually said that he doesn't like me because I'm a Lucian," Ian inquired, glancing at Kurt.

"Well, no. But he did say that's how he knows who you are. So obviously that must be the reason that he hates you,"

Ian shrugged. _He hates me because he thinks that Amy likes me. He just won't admit it. I'll get him to though..._ Ian smiled devilishly.

"Come on Kurt. Just tell us what happened," Seth whined.

Kurt laughed at the sound of Seth's voice. It reminded him of when the fought over toys when they were little. "Alright, I'll tell you. Just don't interrupt my story. Okay?"

"Sure," Seth and Mark answered at the same time. They waited for him to start silently.

"Okay. Well, first she asked me how I knew Ian," Kurt started.

"Wait. Who's Ian?" Seth asked.

"Ian. Ian Kabra," Kurt replied, glancing at Seth. Since Seth was a Cahill to, he knew who Ian was as soon as he heard his name.

_So he's a Lucian_, Seth thought as he glanced at Ian and Amy eating.

"What?" Mark inquired, confused. _Do they know something that I don't?__  
><em>  
>"Her boyfriend. The guy that she's sitting with right now," Kurt told Mark. Of course, Seth knew how Kurt really knew Ian.<p>

"Anyway, then she asked me where I'm living. Apparently, she's living near us," Kurt continued, smiling. "And also, I was thinking about what Mark said and all. So when I got a chance, I asked her to a movie. As friends I mean. But I said I'd be going with you and some friends," Kurt said, looking at Seth.

"Two questions. Am I invited? And what did she say?" Mark asked.

"Of course you are. It was your idea. And she said yes," Kurt replied.

"Congratulations. You have a date with Amy Cahill. I didn't know you had it in you," Seth said.

"It's not a date. We're going as friends," Kurt said.

"This is only phase one. Soon she will fall in love with you. Then she'll dump her boyfriend. After that, you will ask her out and she will say yes. After high school, you propose to her and you go on a honeymoon. Niagara Falls," Mark told Kurt.

Kurt only rolled his eyes. _Wonderful, now they're planning my honeymoon too. Now I feel stupid.__  
><em>  
>He glanced at Amy and Ian. They seemed to be fighting now. Ian was angry about something. <em>Maybe they'll break up...<em>


	14. Chapter 14

I'm Sorry chapter 14

"So, do you want to go on a walk or something?" Dan asked, when they were finished eating.

"How about we walk to your house. Your mansion I mean," Natalie suggested. "It's not that much of a walk, is it?"

"No, it's only a fifteen minute walk. It'll give us time to talk on the way," Dan answered, as they paid for their dinner and stood up.

They walked out the front door, and passed Ian and Amy on their way. Even though Natalie and Dan could not hear what they were saying, they knew that Amy and Ian were fighting about something. _Wow, I haven't seen Ian this mad in a long time_, Natalie thought.

"You like him, don't you?" Ian accused. Amy shivered when she heard his angry voice.

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Amy. The way you look at him. The way you smile at him. You're in love with him," Ian frowned.

"Smiling doesn't mean anything. I smile at a lot of people. That doesn't mean that I like them," Amy replied.

Ian sighed. _One minute she acts like she likes me and the next she hates me._ "Look Amy, do you like Kurt or not? If not, then why did you say that you' go to a movie with him? Also, who do you like if you don't like Kurt?" Ian questioned.

Amy hesitated for a moment. "I don't have to answer you," Amy answered.

"I guess that I'll just have to assume then," Ian replied angrily.

"I told you already! I don't like Kurt!" Amy was screaming now. _Good thing that this room is too loud for anyone else to hear us._

"Then who do you like?" Ian inquired. "And why did you say that you would go to a movie with Kurt?"

_I can't take this_, Amy thought. She stood up to leave.

"Wait. Don't... Don't go," Ian said softly. "I promise I won't ask any more questions. Just... ,"

Amy stared at Ian's face and, after a few seconds, sat back down in her seat.

"I don't like Kurt. I said that I would go to a movie with him because... Well, first of all, he asked me as a friend. Also, I didn't want to hurt him. I mean, he's my friend," Amy answered.

"So you don't like him..." Ian thought out loud.

"I like you," Amy said, turning away so that Ian couldn't see her face. "I have to go. I'll pay for dinner,"

"No. I'll pay. I have more money than I know what to do with," Ian said smiling at Amy. "Do you want me to call my driver?"

"That's alright. I think I'll walk home," Amy replied, standing up to leave.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Ian asked as he handed money to the waitress and stood up.

"I... Sure, you can walk with me. But, don't you have to get home?" Amy inquired. "I'm walking to the mansion anyway,"

"Natalie and I live across from you," Ian answered.

"Across from us? Oh... That explains the moving trucks. But no one has lived in that house since the 1800s according to Grace," Amy said.

"We hired someone to fix up the place. Actually, Natalie and I haven't been inside yet,"

"We should get going. It's almost dark. Where do you think Dan and Natalie are," Amy questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe Dan is showing Natalie around your house or something," Ian suggested. "Do you want me to call them?"

"No that's alright. Dan doesn't need anyone to check up on him anyway," Amy replied.

"Personally, Dan never seemed like the most responsible person to me. Also, I don't think that it's a good idea to leave those to alone," Ian said.

"Why is that?" Amy asked. She noticed Ian smile slightly.

"Well, I think that Natalie may have a crush on Dan," Ian answered.

"What?" Amy inquired, making sure that she had heard him right.

"Natalie is in love with Dan. She talked about him non-stop while we were flying here," Ian replied.

"Well, I hate to disappoint her, but Dan has a girlfriend," Amy said smiling. _Natalie likes Dan. This is insane. She always acts like she hates him._

"She's probably found out by now. Dan must have told her," Ian responded. "She's probably heart-broken," 

"Poor Natalie. Maybe we should set her up with someone else. You know, just until she gets over Dan," Amy suggested.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Natalie will probably find a boyfriend herself," Ian answered.

"If you say so," Amy replied. It wasn't Natalie that she was worried about though. Even though Dan had a girlfriend now, she knew that he still had feelings for Natalie.

**A/N: Sorry that I waited so long to update this story. I was working on a new story. Yes, the story is Ian/Amy. Anyway, I'll probably be added the first chapter for that story soon to. If you have any ideas for what should happen next in the story, please add it in the reviews. I might use some ideas in future chapters. **


End file.
